In many rechargeable battery applications, such as used in battery systems for hybrid/electric vehicles, large numbers of series-connected batteries are used to generate a high voltage that can be used to drive components such as an automotive motor. In such systems, it is important to understand the SoH (State of Health) and the SoC (State of Charge) of the series-connected batteries (e.g., a battery pack).